Son of Death
by Earth-Will
Summary: Hehe. Where do i begin? Poor ol' Iwa Nanashi was pushed too far. Now what? You'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Neji snuck up behind the kid

**A crazy story. A crazy kid. This shows what happens when things get too far out of hand. This isn't supposed to be a story with a moral. I don't own Naruto, douche. **

Neji snuck up behind the kid. He was a year older, and enjoyed bullying him. "DEAD LEG." He said loudly, before striking a point on the kid's leg that resulted in his leg giving out. The kid hit the floor of the school, and his books scattered everywhere. Everyone around laughed. Tenten, however, walked up behind Neji. "Do you have to do this every day?" She asked. "He's like a human punching bag. I can't resist it." He said. Tenten just rolled her eyes and left. The kid was trying to pick up his books. He collected them all, and tried to get up. "Allow me to help you." Sasuke said, and grabbed the kid's underpants and pulled them up. The kid yelled in pain, as everyone laughed. The kid hit the ground, crying. The bell rang, and everyone left the kid in the middle of the hall. He got up slowly, walking to his class. As he sat there and did his work, a spitball hit him in the back of the head. The class chuckled.

This kid's named Nanashi. He was literally a no name in the Konoha High school. He was a freshman, picked on by EVERYONE. His family wasn't rich. His family wasn't famous. He was just smart, and wanted to survive high school. **WHAM** That is, if he could. Nanashi just took an eraser to the head. He sighed. "Only thirty more minutes." He said. His short, black hair was down as his deep brown eyes closed. His voice wasn't high or low, just normal. He was smaller then everyone else, even though he was about 5'9". "Thirty minutes till your nightmare." A whisper ran in his ear as a snickering Kiba walked past him. He had one friend in the entire world. "Hang in there man." Naruto said. Nanashi shook his head. "I'm going to die young." He said. He was just aching for Summer Break to appear. Today was the last day of school for the year. As the bell rang, Nanashi sighed and attempted to walk home. Suddenly, he was grabbed and attached to the flag pole. "Hey. Let me go." He said. People were laughing. "Time to hoist the dirty laundry." Neji said, and Nanashi's belt went up along with the flag clamp. Nanashi was high in the air, shaking. "Let me down. Now." Nanashi said. "Neji." A voice came from behind Neji. Tenten walked up. "Seriously. The kid could get hurt." She said. Then, disaster struck.

The belt holding up Nanashi snapped. Twenty feet later, Nanashi hit the ground. He lay silent, not moving. "Oh shit." Neji said, and ran. Everyone else ran out of there, leaving the motionless body of Nanashi lying on the concrete. An hour went by before Nanashi woke up. He crawled for a block till an ANBU just happened to spot him. He tried to help the kid, but he yelled in pain. "Wait right here." The ANBU said calmly. Nanashi was sitting, leaning against the side of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Nanashi tried to breathe, but that was hard to do. He took short breaths. Then, the ANBU appeared with the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade." Nanashi said, lowering his head. "Don't move." She said. She looked him over. "Several broken ribs…broken arm. Maybe a fractured femur. I'll numb you till I get you to the hospital." She said. Her hand went over his head, and he blacked out.

He awoke several hours later. His mom was beside him. "Hey baby." She said. Nanashi got up slowly. The Tsunade came back in. "Hello. I would like to speak with Nanashi in private. I hope you understand, Rin." Tsunade said. Nanashi's mother nodded and left. Tsunade sat by him. "So. Nanashi. Excited for Summer break?" She asked. Nanashi nodded. "What happened?" She asked. Nanashi just shook his head. "The usual." He said. "Usual?" She asked. "Pranks. This one went too far." He said. "Who?" Tsunade said. "Everyone. Neji. Kiba. Sasuke. They were ones who hung me by my belt to the top of the flagpole. Then all I remember is the belt snapping, then me falling. That's it." Nanashi said. "Listen, Nanashi. There has been no report of any bullying in that school for years." She said. "THEN HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET HURT?" Nanashi yelled. Tsunade grabbed his mouth. "Listen. You were just the subject of a prank gone wrong. That's it." She said, walking away. "Why won't anyone believe me?" Nanashi asked himself. All that pranking, all that name calling. It finally boiled to the top. He was shaking. He wasn't like the other kids. He had no extraordinary power. He just knew a few jutsus, and that was it. This time, Nanashi was tired of it. He finally snapped.

"AHHHHH." Nanashi screamed. He grabbed the bed he was on, and threw it, breaking through the wall. A look of insanity was upon his face. He jumped out of the building, straight down three stories to only land on his feet. He looked up, a sinister grin on his face. "I think it's time for old Iwa Nanashi to make a few house visits." He said, and broke out in the most maniacal laughter ever. He jumped from house to house, finally finding his first victim. "Hello there, mister Inuzuka." Nanashi said. He swung from the roof and broke the window, flipping into the house. "WHO'S THERE?" A yell rang out. Hana appeared first. "Well, hello there, ma'am." Nanashi bowed. "What are you doing in my house?" She asked. "Oh, dropped by to see my good friend, Kiba." Nanashi said, chuckling. Hana knew something was wrong. Nanashi had pulled out a kunai. "What do you want?" She asked, going into her fighting stance. Nanashi just laughed, sending chills up Hana's spine. "Something that no one else but I can do. PUNISHMENT." Nanashi yelled, appearing behind Hana. "Mmm. Look at what her mama gave her." He said. Hana turned and tried to kick, but missed. Nanashi was behind her again. "Ohhh. Limber. I like that." He said.

Hana turned, but her arm was caught. Nanashi just flashed a big smile and a wink. She gasped, and Nanashi wrapped his arm around her, holding her arms. Kiba ran down. Nanashi had the kunai to her throat. "Hello, old friend." Nanashi said. Kiba gasped. "Nanashi?" He asked. Nanashi gasped. "Surprised to see me? HAHAHA." He laughed. Kiba was shaking. "Listen…Nanashi…I'm sorry." He said. "Ohh. Tsk tsk. Too late. You've already broke me. And now, for equal punishment." He said, slightly cutting a line across the top of Hana's chest. She screamed, and started to bleed. Nanashi licked the tip of the kunai. "Mmm. She's so cute, I could just eat her up. HAHAHA." Nanashi laughed. "LET HER GO, NANASHI." He yelled. "Oh, my dear friend. I am no longer Nanashi Iwa that you knew. I am now…" Nanashi slit Hana's throat, blood seeping down the front of her shirt, and her making bloody breaths. "…SHINICO." The crazy teen yelled, and jumped out of the window, laughing.

"MY CHILD DID WHAT?" Rin yelled. "He…attempted to kill Inuzuka Hana." Tsunade said. "My boy…never." She said. "Listen. I believe that he was bullied to the point of insanity. May God have mercy on the others. Neji and Sasuke." Tsunade said. "MAY GOD HAVE MERCY? AREN'T YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING?" Rin yelled. Tsunade shook her head. "He is nowhere to be found." She said. Rin buried her face in her hands and cried. Tsunade called for ANBU as Rin left. Four ANBU appeared. "Listen. I want you two to go to the Hyuga compound and you two to the Uchiha compound. If you see any trace of Nanashi, take him out. But, I want him alive." She said. The ANBU nodded, and split. Tsunade put her fingertips together. She closed her eyes. "He was so normal. Why this?" She said. She picked up a piece of paper. "Shinico. Son of death." She said. She sat her head down, and fell asleep.

**Hehehehe. Sooo? Masterpiece in the making? Or is it gonna send me to the psycho ward? Do tell, cause I'm curious myself. HAHAHAH**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter to the story Shinico

**Second chapter to the story Shinico. And trust me, if you like maniacal things, you will love this guy. **

The ANBU were stationed outside the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha family was enjoying a nice evening. Sasuke was in his bed, reading. Itachi had just up and left. Sasuke was cold to others, but more to Nanashi. However, it was about to change. The ANBU outside were patrolling, looking. Around the corner of a nearby house, a smiling Shinico was peeking around a corner. "Uh oh. Big bad ANBU out to get me. Hehe." Shinico said, and disappeared into the darkness. One of the ANBU heard a snap, and he darted to the spot, throwing a kunai. All he found, however, was a tree limb that fell off. He sighed, and turned. Shinico was looking right at him. "Hello, sir. I'm lost. Where can I find the Uchiha compound?" he asked. "I FOUND HIM." The ANBU yelled. "No need for a big fuss. Just tell me." Shinico said, smiling. The ANBU swiped with a kunai, but the kid was gone, and his laugh lingered. The two ANBU looked even more. They couldn't find him. "He must of left." One said to the other. Suddenly, one of the ANBU gasped. His eyes rolled into his head, and he fell forward.

Shinico was smiling. "Oh no. Where did my kunai go? It disappeared. Can you help me find it?" He asked. The ANBU was now ready to kill. "Wait. I think I found it. How could I forget an old magic trick." He said, leaning down and yanking the kunai right from behind the dead ANBU's ear. The blood squirted up and splattered Shinico's face. "The coin is always behind the ear, so why shouldn't the kunai?" Shinico asked. The ANBU attacked, but Shinico sidestepped and kneed the ANBU, knocking the air out of him. The ANBU hit his knees. Shinico walked around the ANBU, twirling the kunai. "Hmm. What does the Hokage want with me?" Shinico asked. The ANBU coughed. "Why should I tell you?" He asked. "Wrong answer. Now, lets play chance. I'm gonna throw the kunai in the air, and it's gonna land wherever it wants to. You never know if it will hit your back, ankle, or maybe your head." Shinico said, throwing the kunai. It sailed up, then back down, doing deep into the ANBU's shoulder. The ANBU held back a yell of pain. "Shhhh. You might wake the baby." Shinico said, twisting the kunai before he pulled it out. "Now, tell me." He said. The ANBU shook his head. "Ohh. A tough guy." Shinico said, and kicked the ANBU in the gut, rolling him over. "Bonus round. I get a shot at your front side." Shinico said, and threw the kunai into the air. It sailed down, and dropped, barely missing the ANBU's head. "Ohhh no. I missed. I sure do hope you're nice enough to give me a redo." Shinico said. The ANBU's eyes were big, and his skin was white. He finally got his breath, and tried to get up.

Shinico turned and struck a point on his middle. The ANBU fell back, numb and unable to move. "Ohhh. I should of thanked Neji for teaching me that. He hit me so many times there, I still don't feel my body. HAHAHA." Shinico laughed. The ANBU now feared for his life. "Oh, yes. My mulligan." Shinico said, throwing the kunai into the air. It came down, sticking right into his waist. "Ohhh my. A little more south and there wouldn't be any baby ANBU's." Shinco said. The ANBU was sweating, and freaking out. "She wanted me to take you back to her. She wants to treat you, and make you better." He said. Shinico gave a sad look. "That's all? This was a waste of my time. Hmm. Lady Knockers should of helped me first. Hmm. Oh well." Shinico said, grabbing a kunai out of his bag and as he walked toward the compound, flung the kunai into the air. It came down, and the ANBU was hit directly in the middle of the eyes, killing him. Shinico yawned. "Hmm. Should I knock, or ring the door bell?" he asked himself. He walked up to the door of the main house. He got ready to knock, but then he kicked the door, making it fly off the hinges. "KNOCK KNOCK. HAHAHA." Shinico laughed. A maid turned.

She gasped. "Wrong place, granny." He said, grabbing her and throwing her out the window. He walked through the household. "Ohh. My dear friend Sasuke's room." he said, kicking in the door also. Sasuke bolted straight upright. "NANASHI?" he asked. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT MYSELF?" he yelled, turning and grabbing Sasuke's little sister. "I'm no longer Nanashi. I'm Shinico." He said. Sasuke was freaking out. "How far was that drop? Twenty feet?" Shinico asked. Sasuke was stunned. "ANSWER ME." Shinico yelled so loud that Sasuke felt it in his chest. "YES." Sasuke said. "Hmm. I wonder if your sister can fly…oh…fourty feet." Shinico said, running and throwing Sasuke's little sister out the window. She screamed, then there was a thud, and no sound. "Haha. Funny. You lose more sisters that way." Shinico said. Sasuke was stunned. "YOU BASTARD." He yelled, and charged Shinico. He went right through him. A laugh hung in the air. Suddenly, a scream and a splashing sound. Sasuke ran out, and saw his mother in a pool of blood, with Shinico right there. "Shame. She was rather pretty." He said.

Sasuke screamed in anger and sorrow. He blindly charged Shinico again. "OLE." Shinico said, and sidestepped Sasuke, resulting in him tripping over his own mother's body and rolling down the stairs. Shinico laughed. "Just like a slinky. Brings a smile to your face when they plummet down a set of stairs." Shinico said. Shinico turned to be smacked across the face with a hard right from the father of Sasuke. Shinico flipped backward, but stuck to the wall, smiling. "Ohhh hello Papi Uchiha." Shinico said. The father was furious. Suddenly, the Uchiha was doing signs. "Fire style: X-ecution." He said, and crossed his arms. He threw them down, and a flaming X flew at Shinico. Shinico's eyes widened, and he jumped. He was struck on the right cheek by the very middle of the X. The middle was burned onto his cheek, while the rest of the X was burned across his face. Shinico laid on the floor, motionless. The father walked up. "Die, you rancid human." He said, lifting up his foot. Suddenly, Shinico's eyes opened, and a kunai went right into the father's foot. The Uchiha yelled in pain, and Shinico did a floor spin kick, knocking down the man. Shinico got up, and looked at himself in the mirror. His burn wasn't major. The middle was on his cheek, while one line went down his neck, another one went across his chin. The upper lines caught his right ear, and the other line went right across the bridge of the nose and passed right through the middle of his eyes and across his forehead, making a perfect X.

"You hurt me. Hehe. AND I LIKE IT." Shinico yelled, grabbing the kunai and stabbing it into the father's chest. "I'm about an inch from your heart. But, I won't make the cut." Shinico said. Shinico grabbed Sasuke and dragged him over, wrapping Sasuke's hand on the kunai handle. Shinico then got right down to Sasuke, and got up close to his ear. "SASUKE." He yelled. Sasuke jumped, not knowing the kunai was in his hand, and the sudden movement made his hand pull the kunai to the right, slicing the father's heart in half. "OHHHHH. SASUKE. HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN FATHER?" Shinico asked, then laughed. Sasuke realized what he did. "NOOOOO." Sasuke yelled, and ran. "Hehehe. This family reunion will be short and sweet." Shinico said. Sasuke then got mad, and turned. "YOU." He yelled. "Who? Me?" Shinico asked. Sasuke screamed, and ran at him. Shinico just clotheslined him. Sasuke started to cry. "Awww. Poor Sasuke. You should be happy. It was such a beautiful day today. Here, let me help you." He said. Shinico walked over to the mother, and dipped his finger in her blood. He returned to Sasuke. He hit the point that made him not move. Sasuke looked around. "Here you go, buddy. This will make you appear happy. Nothing like your own flesh and…blood…to cheer you up. Especially the blood of your own mother." Shinico said, drawing two lines on either side of Sasuke'e lips, then covered them. "Aww. Look. A perfect smile. HAHAHA." Shinico laughed, and then he disappeared into the night.

**What do you think? More insanity? Alright. you talked me into it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Whos all ready for chapter three

**Whos all ready for chapter three? I AM.**

Naruto was playing Guitar Hero in his house, singing along. He was doing the song that Nanashi loved to play. "I…am a worm before I am a man…" Naruto said in a sing-song voice. "I WAS A CREATURE BEFORE I COULD STAND." A shout rang out. Naruto freaked out and paused, jumping into his fighting stance. "Hehehe. Before I forget." A voice echoed. The new Nanashi walked through the doorway. Naruto gasped. The burns had left an X shaped scar on his face. His hair was dirty and matted to his head with sweat. Dried blood was on his cheek and his knuckles. A bloody kunai in his hand. "Hello, brother." He said. Naruto stepped back. "Nanashi?" he asked. Shinico smiled. "Nanashi…for some reason it don't bother me for you to say it." Shinico said, taking a seat on the couch and sprawling out. "Miss me?" Nanashi asked. "What got into you?" Naruto asked. "Oh…I don't know. I finally got tired of everyone shitting on me. I snapped. You should try it, Naruto. It feels so wonderful. I've never felt this way in my life." Nanashi said, holding out his hands.

"These hands have taken lives, spilt blood. And I LOVE IT." Nanashi said, laughing. "NANASHI. YOU'RE CRAZY." Naruto yelled. Nanashi stopped. "Naruto…that hurt me." He got up slowly. Naruto stood firm. "Off all the people, my only friend." Nanashi said, shaking his head. "Come on, brother. Please, stop this. It's not cool." Naruto said. "I never wanted it to be cool. I never was. Fuck that. I want PUNISHMENT." Nanashi yelled. "STOP IT." Naruto yelled. Nanashi looked at him. "This is no longer the Nanashi you knew. I am now Shinico. The Son of Death." Shinico looked at his kunai. "The bringer of punishment." He said. "YOU'RE NOT THE BRINGER OF PUNISHMENT. YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY." Naruto yelled. Shinico darted forward, holding Naruto against the wall with the kunai to his throat. "I'M NOT CRAZY. I'M FUCKING INSANE." Shinico yelled. Naruto was scared. "And, now for the next house. The good old Hyuga compound. I'm off to see my good friend, Neji. I'll say hi to Hinata for you, Naruto." Shinico said. He went to leave and suddenly there were five Narutos blocking the way. "I can't let you go." He said. Shinico just smiled. "Enie, Meanie, Miney…MOE." Shinico yelled, kicking the clones out of the way. They all disappeared except for one. "Please. Nanashi. Stop." Naruto said, tears in his eyes. "I will when my life is normal again." Shinico said, leaving.

Shinico walked down the street. A whisp, and Kakashi stood right infront of him. "Halt. You're coming with me, Nanashi." He said. "AHHHH. I'M NOT NANASHI." Shinico yelled, darting forward and striking Kakashi in the chest. "I'm Shinico." He said, kneeing Kakashi's back. Kakashi fell forward. Shinico ran to the compound, smiling at the two ANBU. Meanwhile, Neji was inside his room, smiling. "Poor ol' Nanashi snapped. Oh darn. Like he can touch me." he said. Suddenly, his window smashed, and an ANBU head rolled on his floor, the eyes wide and they stared right at Neji. Blood seeped out of the open neck. There was a murderous laugh that echoed throughout the compound. He stood up. "BYAKUGAN." Neji yelled. He looked around. "Nothing." He said. Suddenly, he turned around. "BOO." Shinico smiled, and struck Neji hard on the chest. Neji flew back and landed hard on the wall. "What in the…" Neji tried to process the new Nanashi. "Hi Neji. Don't call me Nanashi anymore. Call me…Fuck I feel like I keep repeating myself. Call me Shinico." Shinico said. Neji ran forward and went to strike, but Shinico moved. "DEAD LEG." Shinico said, and struck Neji's leg. Neji hit the floor hard. The door burst open. "AHH." Hinata screamed. Shinico just smiled. "Hello there, little Hinata." He said. She gasped. "Nanashi?" She asked. "You can say that." He said. "RUN HINATA." Neji yelled. She did. "Aww. No fun." Shinico said.

He grabbed Neji's leg and dragged him down out of the room. He picked up Neji by the throat. Shinico noticed the curse mark on Neji's forehead. "Ohh dear. The Hyuga lower family curse mark. I bet that sucks to have. Wanna get rid of it?" Shinico asked, holding up his bloody kunai. Neji tried to fight back, but Shinico punched his stomach hard. "I gave the others the pleasure of getting their bodies fully numbed. Not you though." Shinico said. Shinico held Neji's head still as he started to carve at his forehead. Neji screamed in pain. "Bloody thing won't come off. Talk about a pain in the ass. Maybe I should try and just…peel it off." He said. "STOP. PLEASE." Neji said. "What?" Shinico asked. "Please stop. I'm sorry." he said. Shinico laughed. "Too late, Neji. You're deed can't go unpunished." He said. "STOP THIS AT ONCE." Shini heard. Hizashi was down the hall way, followed by Hinata. "Aww. Hinata. I thought we were friends." Shinico said, holding up the bloody kunai. He threw Neji to the side. Hizashi charged Shinico, who smiled. Shinico jumped forward and drove the kunai deep into Hizashi's stomach. Hizashi gasped. "Feels good, don't it?" Shinico asked, twisting the kunai.

Hizashi yelled in pain. "Like father, like son. You got the same SQUEAL." Shinico yelled, pulling the kunai out. Hizashi stumbled, and put his hand against the wall. Shinico just smiled, and stabbed him again. Then, Shinico stepped back and kicked the kunai. It came out of Hizashi's back and landed right beside Neji's head. Shinico just smiled. "Ohh. Just feel the love in this room." Shinico said, before being hit in the head by a frying pan. Shinico wobbled and fell over. Hinata stood there holding the pan. However, there was no saving Hizashi. He was gone. Neji held his father in his arm and yelled in pain and sorrow. Hinata dropped the frying pan, and it hit the ground. "Wait…the ground?" Hinata asked herself. She looked down and saw that Shinico was gone. "Oh no." Hinata said. She stepped backward a few steps, only to run into something. She gasped then screamed when the thing grabbed her around the waist. Another hand moved to her mouth to keep her from screaming. "The only thing keeping me from killing you is Naruto." Shinico whispered into the ear of the wide-eyed and shaking kunoichi. He lightly kissed her neck then threw her forward, making her trip over the body of her dead uncle. Shinico waved his hand, and his kunai returned to his hand. In a flash, Shinico left.

The next morning, Tsunade hit her desk, causing it to break in half. "FUCK. WHY CAN'T WE CATCH THIS KID." She yelled, and grabbed a bottle of Sake. "Lady…isn't it a little…" Shizune tried to say early, but Tsunade already downed half the bottle. "Who knows now where he's going. He took care of the three. Now who knows where he's gonna go next." Tsunade said, so mad she kept repeating herself. Shizune just sighed. "He already killed 4 ANBU. Now what?" Tsunade asked. "Lady…do you want my advice?" Shizune asked. Tsunade took a drink and nodded. "Have several ANBU scouting the city." She said. Tsunade just sighed. "What the hell. Let's give it a shot. What do we got to lose? More ANBU?" Tsunade said, drinking more and more. Shizune just shook her head, and walked out. Shizune just stacked up another group of papers. "She's really gonna love me for this." She muttered, as she dropped the stack on her desk. "It's gonna be a long day and night. Fuck." Tsunade said. She started stamping papers and signing.

**Sorry bout the wait. I've been busy doing things. Like scaring my big siblings. Hehe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Ready for the fourth chapter? Bet you're dying to know who the next victim is right? You're wait is over hehe. **

**I don't own Naruto. And Disclaimers are fucking stupid. **

Rin was by herself in her house. She sat in her chair and was reading a book. Her lamp was on cause it was about 9 o'clock at night. There was a whoosh. She looked up and saw an open window with drapes blowing in the wind. "Damn thing never stays shut." She said. She closed her book and got up and shut the window. She turned and screamed. There was her son, covered in dried blood, and sitting in the chair. He was playing with his kunai. "Hello mom." He said. "Nanashi…what got into you?" she asked. "I was tired of being pushed around, Mom. You should see them. They fear and respect me now. The Hokage sent out at least 10 ANBU to track me. I love it." He said. His mother walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Please. What would your father say right now?" she asked. "My father's dead." Nanashi said, a little annoyed. He stood up and walked slowly toward his mother. She walked backward, scared. "Don't worry, mother. I'm not going to hurt you. I do have one more victim though." He said. She was shivering. "Who?" She asked. "I'll give you a hint…supposedly the strongest ninja in the village." He said. She gasped. "Noo." She said. Nanashi just nodded, disappearing out the window.

Nanashi ran from rooftop to rooftop, finding the Hokage's tower. He slowly snuck in the door. The lights were still on. He just smiled. He saw Shizune looking down and reading something. "Sorry. We're closed for the day." She said, not looking up. "Oh, I'm sorry." Shinico said. "You'll have to come back tomorrow." Shizune said. Shinico just chuckled. "That won't be necessary." He said. Shizune looked up, and opened her mouth to scream for help but Shinico's hand was faster, holding her down against the desk and quieting her scream. He wrapped a shirt around her head as a gag to keep her from screaming, and tied her limps up. "So long, Shizune." He said, kissing her nose. She tried to escape, but she wasn't strong enough. Shinico walked up the stairs, opening the door to the Hokage's office. She was asleep on her desk. He walked around behind her. He tapped her shoulder, and she stirred. "Shizune, leave me alone." She said. "I'm afraid she…tied up at the moment." Shinico said, chuckling. Tsunade's eyes widened. Then, a hand came around and grabbed her mouth, keeping her from screaming. He held her tight, a kunai to her throat. "We meet again. You're probably wondering why I'm here eh? I'm here to thank you. If you wouldn't have pushed me over the edge of insanity, then I would have been just plain normal."

"Now look at me. Every time a ninja says my name, they shutter. I finally have the respect I wanted. This town will never forget me." He said. Tsunade was too stunned to use her strength. However, a crashing sound was heard. Shinico was surrounded by at least 8 ANBU. He just laughed. "Nanashi Iwa, you are under the arrest for first degree murder, and threatening to kill the Hokage." One ANBU said. Shinico just laughed. "I was never going to murder her. She's so sweet." He said, licking her neck. Tsunade cringed. He let his hand that as covering her mouth slide down. "You're sick, Iwa. You'll never get away with this." She said. Shinico just smiled. He kicked her in the back, sending her flying toward the ANBU. He dove out of the window and hit the ground, running. He looked like he was free when suddenly, "LIGHTNING BLADE." Kakashi came from behind a house and struck Shinico in the chest, knocking him back and 

making him black out. His body laid on the ground, smoking slightly. Tsunade walked up. "Thank you Kakashi. Now, take the boy and put him in jail." She said. The ANBU nodded.

Shinico came to the next day when the sun hit him in the face. He looked up, looking around the small stone room. "NOO." He yelled. His chakra was sealed. He was in prison. The guard came up. "Ahh. You're awake. You get one hour on the grounds. You can do whatever. After that, it's back in the cell." He said. Shinico sneered. "Bastard." He said. The ANBU opened the door and grabbed his collar. "Be lucky we're giving you an hour." He said. Shinico walked down the stairs to the yard. There were quite a few criminals. They were either playing cards or shooting hoops. Shinico walked over to the weight set, and started doing weights. He saw a few shadows. He looked up. "What?" He said. "Look. Mr. Shinico. What a pathetic teenager." The large man said. Shinico got up. "What's your problem, shit for brains?" Shinico said. The man growled. "You're on my weight bench." He said. "I don't see your name." Shinico said, smiling. The man punched Shinico in the stomach hard. Shinico just laughed. He stood up right. "Now my turn." Shinico said. The three men chuckled. "What can you do?" one man said, laughing. Shinico raised his hand, smiling menacingly. The ANBU saw this. "Hurry." They said. Shinico dove his fingers into the man's chest, and ripped out his heart. The man gasped, blinked a few times, then fell over dead. Shinico laughed, pouring the blood all over his hair. Then, he squished the heart in his hands, watching it mush out from between his fingers. Everyone backed away. The ANBU knocked out Shinico.

He awoke to someone screaming at him. "DIPSHIT. WAKE YOUR LAZY MOTHER FUCKING ASS UP." It was a girl. Shinico sat up, looking her right in the eyes. She backed away a little. "You're eyes…" She said. "What?" asked. "It's like staring into the eyes of death." She said. She took her head. "What the fuck am I saying?" She asked herself. "Man. I thought I was the only crazy one here." Shinico said. "Shut up shit eater. I'm pissed cause they put us in the same cell after what you did to that guy on the court. They may never let you out of the cell now. Smooth move, fuck nut." She said. Shinico just shrugged. "I don't care. I got my revenge. I don't need the outside world." Shinico said. "Gah. I hate you already." She said. Shinico just smiled. "I fail to see the point where I give a damn." He said. The girl snarled. "I'll fucking knock you out." She said. "No you won't." He said. "And why's that?" she asked. "The food here's shitty. You don't get the adequate nutrition you need. I can tell by your face. You're pale and gaunt. You would be lucky to knock out a squirrel in your state." He said. She was shaking in anger; however she couldn't get over how true it was. "So, you're really Shinico?" she asked. He nodded. She scratched her hat. "Call me Tayuya." She said. He looked over. "The Demon of the Sound?" He asked. She nodded. "Not anymore. I'm a fucking wreck. Both my legs were shattered at the scene and my back was broke. I'm lucky to be alive, and can barely move around. No thanks to that fucking pineapple head and his wind slut." She said, sighing.

"So that's why you're in such a good mood." Shinico said. Tayuya snorted. "Some people are calling you the Demon of the Leaf." She said. Shinico raised his hand, looking at it. "I wouldn't care. I'm finally noticed." He said. She looked at him. "You did this to get noticed? Let me guess…you were bullied to the breaking point. And the person you thought could help you turned out to be completely worthless." She said. Shinico smiled and looked at her. "The rumors are true. You are smart. You know…I like you. You understand me more than anyone else." He said. Tayuya just shrugged. "Oh well. We're both stuck in this hell hole. The door doesn't even have windows in it. Our best window is a hole." A knock on the door. "WHAT?" Shinico yelled. 

"You have a visitor." The guard said. The door opened, and Shinico espected maybe his mother or Naruto. "Neji?" Shinico looked in question. Neji looked at the killer of his father. "As much as I want to say that you deserved what you got, I'm not. I just wanna come and…say again that I'm sorry for what I did…and same with these guys too." Neji said, and Kib and Sasuke walked in. Shinico was shocked. "Wha…seriously?" He asked. The guys nodded. "Here…take this." Kiba said, handing him a cake. "My sister baked it for you. She said that she had a big spiritual awakening thanks to you." He said.

Shinico looked down at the cake. The cake was white, and there was a kunai drawn in with red frosting dripping off it over the sides of the cake. Shinico looked up at his past bullies. "Thanks." Shinico managed to say. There was a minute of silence. "Dipshits. Don't you see he wants some time to himself?" Tayuya spoke up. Shinico put his hand on her shoulder. "Please. Refrain for a few." He said. He walked over and bowed to the three. "TIMES UP." The guard said, and the three left. Shinico turned and looked at the cake. Tayuya was eyeing it. Shinico just chuckled. He walked over and sat on the bed, holding the cake. Tayuya sat next to him. "So…buddy…" she said. "Tayuya…you don't have to ask." He said. Her eyes widened and she took a chunk of cake. Hana was nice enough to cut it up for him. He took a piece and ate it silently, enjoying the taste. Tayuya sounded like she didn't eat for years. "Thank you so much." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "You're so much nicer than the other guys in here. They just treat me like…" She stopped. "Like what?" He asked.

**Give me a break. There had to be a sappy moment in it. Even in Sweeney Todd there were a few sappy moments, but he never failed to deliver more blood. So…don't fret. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. New chapter. Same ol' Shinico.**

It had been a week since Shinico was put in prison. He was weak due to lack of exercise and horrible food. Tayuya and Shinico got to know each other well, since neither of them could leave for break. They just sat on their beds that were on opposite walls and talked to each other. Shinico didn't get any visitors since the three visited him. "So, how long you in for?" Tayuya asked. "Let's see…four murders, four murders of ANBU, one threatening to murder, one count of threatening to kill the Hokage, killing that guy in the yard…yeah I'm in here for a while." Shinico said. "What is your real name?" She asked. "Nanashi Iwa." He said. A knock, and two trays slid from under the door. "Mmm. Yesterday, boiled shit. Today, deep fried shit." Tayuya said. Shinico chuckled. "And tomorrow, rotisserie-style shit." Shinico said. Tayuya chuckled lightly. "I can't believe a kid like you turned into a cold-blooded killer." She said. Shinico just looked at her. "Hey. I was raised this way." She said. Shinico just shook his head. Tayuya stood up and walked toward the sink, limping. She washed her hands and turned. Her knee gave out.

She started falling. Shinico saw this and dove down, catching her with his arm. He picked her up slowly, carrying her to her bed. He took the tray and gave it to her. She blushed slightly. "You don't have to be so nice." She said. "Well, I decided to equal it out by giving you the tray." He said. Tayuya laughed lightly. The two looked at their trays of grey, shapeless stuff. Shinico ate a little, but stopped when his stomach started to get upset. He sat down the tray. A half hour later, the guard knocked for the trays. Tayuya slid hers under. Shinico was about to slide it under, and he looked back at her and smiled. She noticed this and gave him a puzzled look. He slid it almost all the way out, and then with his fist he smacked the top of the end of the tray, flipping it up. All he heard was a big **SPLAT**. "AHH MY EYES. YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH." The guard screamed. Tayuya doubled over in laughter. Shinico laughed a little bit and returned to his bed. Tayuya wiped a tear away. "Oh man. You're a funny little shit." Tayuya said. Shinico just nodded. A knock. "Tayuya. You have company." The guard said. Tayuya was puzzled. The door opened, showing Shikamaru. "Oh damn." Shinico said. Tayuya's blood boiled. "HOW DARE YOU WALK IN HERE YOU LAZY FUCKER." She yelled. Shikamaru just scratched the back of his head.

"I'm here to check on the conditions of the inmates in this cell. Hokage's orders." He said. Shinico snorted. "Well, you can tell her that it's HUNKY FUCKING DORY." Tayuya yelled. Shikamaru yawned and took out a notepad and pencil, and started writing. "Hunky…fucking…dory. Alright." Shikamaru said, writing it down. Shinico snorted. "And you?" Shikamaru asked. Shinico raised his head from his pillow. "Tell Titanic Tits that if she wants to find out how I'm doing, to do it herself. She put me in her." Shinico said, putting his head back on the pillow. Shikamaru put his notepad away. "Alright." He said, knocking on the door. It opened, and he left. "Dumb fuck." Tayuya said. Shinico snorted. Another knock. "Iwa. You're suspension is up. You can go on break." The guard said. "No." Shinico said. "What?" The guard asked. "I said No." Shinico said, mad. "Fine then. Rot in there." He said. "Fuck off." Shinico said. "What was that?" The guard asked. "Holy shit. Your hearing is horrible." Shinico 

said, raising his head off his pillow. He then walked up to the sliding peek hole in the door that was open. "I said…F…U…CK…O…FFF." Shinico said, very slowly. The guard held up an ANBU mask.

"You see this mask? This is a 'do what I want and get away with it' mask." He said. "I killed four of your friends right?" Shinico asked. The ANBU shook in anger. "YES." He said. "Do you know…that in a human's last moments of life, you actually see who they really are. So technically I know your friends better than you do." Shinico said. Tayuya was watching in awe. "So…do you want to know who were cowards?" Shinico said, smiling. The latch shut quickly. He turned, smiling. Tayuya started clapping. "That was impressive." She said. Shinico bowed. The door came fling open, knocking Shinico in the ass and onto the ground. Five ANBU walked in. Two grabbed Shinico. "So, you think you're all high and mighty? I'll show you what I can do with this mask." The man said, putting the mask on. The two ANBU held back Shinico. The three grabbed Tayuya. "What are you numbnuts going to do?" Tayuya asked. Suddenly, the three ANBU grabed Tayuya's prison clothes and ripped them off. Shinico's eyes widened. "LET HER GO." Shinico yelled. All he could see was Tayuya's face. Shinico couldn't move. Tayuya started crying. "HELP ME, NANASHI." She screamed.

The animal that was inside Shinico awakened again. He freed one arm and snapped the ANBU's arm. He grabbed a kunai and stabbed upward. The kunai pierced the bottom of his jaw, going through the bottom of his jaw and his tongue, then stabbing through the roof of his jaw, jamming into his sinuses and brain. He pulled it out, and turned to stab the heart of the other ANBU. He twisted it, then pulled out. He walked to the other side, and grabbed an ANBU, crushing his skull against the stone wall. He then stabbed through the back of the neck of another ANBU, making his breathing and his heart beat stop. The last ANBU stood in fear. Shinico slammed him into the wall. Come to find out, it was the guard from before. "Please…please no." He said. Shinico smiled. "You're just like your friends. Buenos Noches, cock smoke." Shinico said, his face stern. He spun the kunai around, and stabbed it in the top of the ANBU's head. Shinico grabbed the bodies and threw them out, shutting the door so it locked. He walked over to a naked and crying Tayuya.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She was shaking, trying to cover herself. Shinico grabbed his bedsheet and gave it to her. He held her close, and she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tayuya." He said. He ran his fingers through her thick red hair as she continued to cry. She hugged him close. Deep inside, he felt hatred. Hatred to this prison and all who was in it. Hatred to the entire town of Konoha. He wanted to be a burden all he could. It was starting to get dark. He laid her down, and was there till she fell asleep. He went over to his bed, and laid down. He sighed, thinking how he was going to really piss off the inmates. Then, it hit him. "Her legs never healed correctly…" He said. He then smiled, and rolled over and fell asleep listening to the soft breathing of his cellmate.

He awake the next morning to a pair of deep, brown eyes staring at him. "Yes?" He asked. Tayuya was staring at him, her eyes red. "Thank you so much." She said, hugging him again. He returned it. She walked back over to her bed and fell asleep again. Will knocked on his prison door. "WHAT?" A guard asked. "I wanna get a book." He said. The guard opened it up and cuffed him. He had a plan, and if it worked out correctly, then it would be the greatest break ever. He walked through the library, and picked up a few books. He found the perfect one. A small book on chakra networks. He hid it in a big book, and walked back to his room with a big smile on his face.


End file.
